


Sweet Surprise

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: #ForeverWithMarkTuanDay, Bottom Jackson Wang, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Needy Jackson Wang, Porn With Plot, Pretty please, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, markson, please practice safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: A surprise party for Mark with a surprise guest, Jackson, and another very enjoyable birthday surprise late into the night.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I came back with birthday smut. Don’t worry about my series, I’ll be back with that next week but for now, enjoy!
> 
> It’s still September 4th in Korea, even though it’s pretty late, and for me so this counts.

“Happy birthday Mark!” Jackson texted the moment it hit midnight in Seoul on September 4th, followed by a string of emojis. Knowing there was a chance his text would not be seen until hours later, he sent an explanatory chain of reasons why he may not be able to reply until much later, how sorry he was he would not be able to call and how he hoped the American would enjoy the day and presents to come.

On the morning of Mark’s birthday, so early he was able to watch the sunset from the car window, Jackson returned to South Korea. Only a few, tight lipped and most trusted confidants knew of his arrival, the whole ordeal kept hush hush. From flying in on a borrowed private jet, in exchange of an owed favour from a friend he’d once held a private performance for, to landing on private property of his Korean company CEO, permission given to do so, he was careful not to let news of his travels slip. As far as his fans and the public knew, he was reportedly somewhere in Shanghai.

One important person made purposefully unaware of Jackson’s arrival had been Mark. Jackson, as well as their group, thought it would be a pleasant surprise to have the Hong Kong native make an appearance at the eldest rapper’s birthday party. The group members planned the event, a small surprise for Mark prepared for months in advance. His parents could not fly out, nor his siblings, but his co members rounded some of his closest friends and freed their schedules. All including Mark’s boyfriend Jackson, who had unexpected business to deal with in China a week before and had to take a red eye back to Seoul, would be in attendance.

Jackson and Mark had talked the evening before, a phone call in between the Hong Kong native’s packed schedule, one that, sadly, did not last as long as either had hoped. Mark knew Jackson would not be available for longer periods of time, the perfect build up to an unexpected appearance by the younger man.

At the private venue hired for the day, Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Bambam were busy setting up last minute details. Not too long until the agreed upon arrival time for guests, the birthday boy making his appearance later, Jackson took the opportunity to wash up in his apartment. His outfit for the event, a smart casual mix of both his and Mark’s favourite colours, had taken some time to perfect. Many times, he stood in front of the wall length mirror, shaking his head at the thought of something lacking in his attire. Finally, he settled on stylising with jewellery he’d previously received from Mark, a set of earrings here and a bracelet there. While the others were probably focused on giving their gifts, Jackson had no worries regarding the matter. His gift had already been opened, he presumed, since he’d left it behind and instructed Mark to touch only when it became his actual birthday, no sooner. He hoped Mark liked it.

In the meantime, Yugyeom had been selected as the one to bring Mark to the party, the two having agreed on dinner together. An unsuspecting Mark was in for, well, a surprise.

Arriving at the venue via taxi, Jackson made sure to beat the city traffic. Imagine if he got there later than the man of the hour? That would be a shameful tale to tell. The moment he’d stepped into the venue, after confirming his identity to the security stationed at the reception and outside the hired room, he was dragged into an abundance of last minute tasks, into mediating between his bickering co members who could not seem to agree on anything.

Youngjae had been tasked with attaching the birthday banner to the wall, a large thing with Mark’s face plastered all over it and words written in every language they could write, messages from friends and family, customised to show their love for their eldest hyung. While he thought it was perfectly aligned, Youngjae’s opinions were not shared; Jinyoung kept insisting it should be placed more to the left, Jaebeom saying it had to be higher and Bambam shouting that it was not centred at all. The other guests busied themselves with menial tasks away from the chaotic quatro and Jackson was left dealing with them.

An eye for detail, he claimed he had and rightfully so. Somehow, though he was not fully aware how, Jackson managed to calm his co members down and guide the banner to the perfect position. He made Bambam and Youngjae hold both ends, sent Jaebeom to the other end of the room and had Jinyoung step back. With a little guidance, they’d perfected it and just in the nick of time considering Bambam let them know of Yugyeom’s message. He and Mark were five minutes out.

Everyone hid where they could, lights off, party hats on, party blowers in hand, the whole shebang.

“Happy birthday!” Voices shouted across the room as the light switched on, a chorus of party poppers and horns blowing, streamers raining down.

Jackson watched as his boyfriend made his way around the room, accepting birthday wishes and giving his thanks, hugging every one of his friends until his eyes lit up, catching sight of the Hong Kong native. The way Mark’s expression changed upon spotting the younger rapper was truly astonishing. A wider, brighter smile, crinkling eyes and a rushed walk towards him. Soon, Jackson found himself in a tight embrace, arms gripping onto him as though he could disappear at any moment. Reuniting with Mark set his heart at ease, sinking into his lover’s hold and engulfed by his scent. Warmth, the feeling of home.

As they pulled apart and came face to face, Jackson repeated the wishes of many others before him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in China?” It seemed Mark had come to collect some of his senses, the confusion of his boyfriend’s sudden appearance setting in. As far as he knew, Jackson was not due back for a while.

With a roll of his eyes and a little playful huff, Jackson swatted Mark’s chest. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I missed your birthday?” His gaze dropped to Mark’s collar, a hand coming up to smooth the material of the older man’s shirt, “I finished up the work early, had somewhere else to be.” He whispered as he stepped into Mark’s space.

But the moment could not last longer for there were others in need of wishing Mark well and Jackson, no matter how much he wanted to monopolise Mark’s time, knew he could not hog the older man’s company. Letting Mark mingle with the crowd, Jackson went off to find their other group members.

“Why would I take wardrobe suggestions from Jackson?” Jinyoung, offended at the passing advice he’d been given, scoffed. With a half joking huff, he pointed towards the mentioned man by his side, “He dresses like a sugar baby seventy percent of the time.” Somehow they’d come to the topic of how Jackson chose to dress, a conversation stemming from complimenting each other’s outfits but the connection from that to Jinyoung’s statement was not one with an obvious link, thought Jackson.

Bambam cocked his head, squinting his eyes slightly in understanding, “So what you’re saying is, Mark is Jackson’s sugar daddy?” Both Bambam and Yugyeom erupted in a fit of giggles, getting louder as they spotted Jackson’s reaction.

The Hong Kong native tried to stammer out a response but no words he could say would revive the situation. He grew embarrassed at the teasing, though he knew and could admit on some level that Jinyoung’s statement was somewhat true, it was still rude to point out in a room full of many others. And yes, Mark did, occasionally, contribute to the purchasing of some more extravagant items of clothing or jewellery in Jackson’s wardrobe. But the larger point in the matter was the teasing; Jackson could not stand for that, a pout forming on his lips.

“Who made my baby upset on my birthday?” Rang a voice from the corner of his eyesight. Approaching his fellow members, Mark focused his sole attention on his boyfriend, a sweet treat in hand. “Here, want a cookie?” He offered, turning to the others once the younger rapper accepted.

While the Hong Kong native was distracted by the delight now in his hand, he was pulled into the American’s side, a hand to his waist. “Which one of you do I have to give away now?”

The group fell into idle chit chat, the members arguing over who would face Mark’s wrath, wrath being an endless amount of teasing as payback for upsetting Jackson. To others, it would not sound so bad but Mark had a special method of joining forces with unexpected third parties and leaving his ‘victims’ in a blushing, red mess.

After the group recovered from their bout of laughter, having given up on finding a scapegoat, Youngjae suddenly turned to their actor friend, “Hey Jinyoung hyung, remember when you told ahgases that Jaebeom hyung is your baby?” Seemingly, the topic of conversation they’d held before had sparked a memory, one that filled the internet and screen shots that had made their way into their group chat.

“No, he’s my baby.” Jaebeom piped up before anybody else could respond, a hand teasing its way to pet Jinyoung’s hair.

It did not go far, however, since the actor of the group swatted away the leader’s hand, retorting, “No. You’re my baby.”

Before they could continue any further, Yugyeom groaned, “Ugh, this is sickening. We need to leave now.” He dragged the younger members, Youngjae and Bambam, away with him, all too used to the affections of their hyung line who just so happened to be in relationships with one another. They could put up with Mark and Jackson sometimes but Jaebeom and Jinyoung were on another level of sickeningly sweet that no one truly wanted to see.

While the others busied themselves in conversation, Jackson found himself being pulled away into the hidden space behind the curtains. Between the wall and the drapes lay a small area fit for two people in need of some privacy and away from any teasing friends. For the first time in a week or so, Mark pulled Jackson in for a sweet kiss. A gentle press of lips turned into more, the couple unable to pull away from one another’s addicting taste.

“I missed you.” Mark sighed, breath hot against the younger rapper’s skin. Their foreheads rested on one another’s, eyes closed and lips an inch apart, knowing they would not be able to part for long.

“I missed you too.” Jackson returned the sentiment, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. After a moment of calming their heavy breathing, he remembered what he’d left behind for his boyfriend, “Did you like my gift?” Staring back at Mark, with a hint of hope in the specks, were doe eyes, bright and wide. Jackson had gone all out, filling a large box of clothing, jewellery and perfume he knew his boyfriend liked.

Mark chuckled, “I loved it.” The selection had been a greater surprise than anticipated, the box teasing for over a week, exceeding any expectations.

Knowing others would be looking for them soon and not wanting their moment to be interrupted by another set of eyes, Jackson pecked Mark’s lips before he pulled away, “We should get back.” Parting from his boyfriend was the last thing he wanted to do but Jackson knew they would get time later for themselves.

The rest of the evening filled with laughter and cheers, the noise level increasing by tenfold when the karaoke machine was brought in. A few drinks later, the friends jumped around, dancing and singing to their heart's content, without a care in the world and enjoying the feeling of being free.

Jackson clung by Mark’s side whenever the older man moved even an inch.

When the party came to an end, their friends dispersed and went their separate ways, leaving the GOT7 members behind. They did some of the clean up themselves, removing streamers and filling a bag of trash before the team of designated cleaners hired by the venue managers were scheduled to come along. Knowing the night was coming to an end, the seven split into smaller groups.

“I don’t need a damn taxi, I’ve got a best friend with a car.” Bambam waved off the invitation from Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae. The reasoning was more so that they lived on opposite ends but the fact that Yugyeom was his nearby neighbour was of greater help, the Thai native merely taking advantage of the proximity.

“I’m not your driver, dude.” Yugyeom retorted with a scoff.

“No bro, come on.” Bambam paused, feigning hurt with a hand to his chest. “You’re my chauffeur.” He cackled at his own response, practically bending backwards in laughter. Slinking an arm over Yugyeom’s neck, he brought the maknae down slightly and berated his best friend.

An unspoken agreement came between the other members, no matter what, the Chinese blooded couple were to go home together. Since Mark rode with Yugyeom to the venue and Jackson arrived by taxi, they came up with the idea of placing the presents in the trunk of Yugyeom’s car, the maknae driving back to his own place with Bambam as his passenger and agreed that the gifts would be dropped off at Mark’s apartment the next day.

Taking a taxi to the American’s apartment, the usual place Mark and Jackson stayed when it was just the two of them, the couple took the chance to relax on the ride home. Sitting in the back seat, shoulder to shoulder and heads resting against each other, their eyes fluttered, hands touching and nuzzling into one another. A little nap would not hurt anyone.

Upon entering Mark’s apartment, the couple moved around each other silently, going about their usual ‘just got home’ routine. Jackets and shoes finally off, Jackson found Mark in the living room. The American was sitting on the couch when Jackson approached him, standing right in front of the man.

“Happy birthday, babe.” He whispered, hands cupping the side of his boyfriend’s face, eyes trailing the other from his eyes to his lips.

Unlike their earlier shared kisses, their lips met in desperate desire for the first time in a week. Knowing they had a whole apartment, that they would be uninterrupted, to continue on until who knew when, the heat burst around them. Raw and passionate kisses, fast and hard as Jackson moved closer, pulled into his boyfriend’s lap. Straddling the man, Jackson’s hands came up against Mark’s cheeks as he licked the seam of the American’s mouth. A clash of teeth and tongue, the two fighting one another in a battle for the upper hand.

Every press of their bodies was matched, Mark returning every touch and more. The space between them became non existent, so close in physical proximity they could become one. Tangled up in one another, Jackson grinded down, his intentions clear. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, the friction only increasing their need to touch each other. Their kisses grew more fervent, the two overcome with a burning desire for more, more, more.

At some point, however, the human need for air halted any continuation, both men pulling apart to catch their breath. Mark hummed, sighing in content, “Happy birthday to me.”

With his hands tangled in Mark’s hair, Jackson nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, trailing kisses down his jugular. Head rolled back and groaning, Mark pressed his fingers into the younger’s side, the prints almost bruising, possessive, refusing to let go. Jackson heard, felt, Mark suck in a breath, a near shiver, and smirked. There was so much to do and he was just getting started. By the end of the night, Jackson could guarantee that the couple would not even make it to the bedroom. Awaiting what was to come, he trailed his lips lower, eagerly sucking a hickey onto his boyfriend’s collarbone.

Filled with impatience and gaining newfound strength, Jackson tore his boyfriend’s shirt, the buttons flying off and satisfied at the destruction of the barrier between them. Clothes, he grumbled inwardly, so unnecessary. He attacked his boyfriend’s sweet skin, the sight gorgeous, the taste even better. Desperately, he tried to rid Mark of his other garments but the American was more focused on bringing Jackson to the same level. If it was fairness he wanted, Jackson would give it to him.

Resisting his urge to tear off Mark’s attire, he resumed roaming his boyfriend’s body. He nipped up Mark’s jawline to his sensitive ears, the older man hissing out a breath. A harsh tug into his hair later, Jackson let out an embarrassingly loud mewl. The new separation between them left the younger whining, calling out his boyfriend’s name.

“Wait.” Growled Mark, pushing the younger away enough to tear off his outer layers.

Gone were Jackson’s shirt and jacket, his chest bare and clothes strung across the living room floor. His nipples perked at the cold air of the room, his arousal heightened at the touch. He wasn’t the only one; Mark eyed him like prey on a platter, like a meal for a man starved.

“See something you like?” Jackson watched his lover lick his own lips, wanting to wet them with his own. Not allowing a response, Jackson grabbed Mark by the chin and kissed his lips, hard and bruising. He was a man of action, clearly. Mark, returning the kisses with all his want, hardened beneath him, a switch within the Hong Kong native flickering. Rolling his hips dirtily, wringing delicious noises out of Mark, the younger man diminished his control momentarily, losing himself to his lover’s touch.

“No - no visible marks remember.” Jackson warned his lover as the man trailed his hot lips down Jackson’s neck. He would have loved all the bruises and scars, he was usually the one to make them, but they would have a schedule soon and with Jackson’s tendency to take off his shirt in public, it was a risk they could not take. Normally, the American would argue unfairness since Jackson was always able to do the opposite to the older rapper but the point went unheard, the tremble in the Hong Kong native’s tone all the more important.

Pressing kisses along Jackson’s collarbone, Mark was all over the younger man, allowing him not even the ability to return a touch. Jackson wanted to nibble his boyfriend’s ears, bite down behind them, but the older rapper was insistent on overriding any action Jackson may have planned. That, Jackson did not like.

He was the one giving the treat.

Jackson pushed Mark further back into the couch, ridding the man of his pants as his eyes lit up at the pleasurable sight and widened with desire. Nuzzling his face into the other man’s boxers, kissing at the head through the cloth, he panted at the desperate need for the thick, large cock he loved and missed so much to be in his mouth. “One birthday blowjob surprise coming right up.” Announced Jackson with a lick of his lips.

Tugging, pulling the boxers off, Jackson couldn’t take air to get started. He stared at the unclothed cock before him in fascination; it had been a week since he’d seen it last, a week too long. Licking a stripe of his hand, he took Mark’s fat cock in hand and stroked the hardness, purring at the feel. His mouth salivated, far too eager to wait even though he’d planned to drive his boyfriend insane.

With a lick of the tip, he felt Mark shiver above him.

“Don’t. Tease.” Snarled Mark, frustrated at the level of patience he’d had to hold.

Slightly obeying his boyfriend, Jackson took a long lick along the man’s cock, his tongue flat and pressed heavily against the hardness. As expected, Mark hissed and jolted, an effect Jackson was proud of having. Before Mark could comment again, Jackson quickly took the cock in his well salivated mouth. A shame, how it was far too big for Jackson to take in whole, the Hong Kong native cursing himself for having a gag reflex. He hoped he could at least choke on his boyfriend’s cock.

“You missed this, didn’t you? Having your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock?” Teased Mark, his hands tightly gripping onto the younger’s hair, guiding the man along.

Jackson sucked and bobbed, too busy to reply, his tongue swirling around the hardness in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed, the girth a pain of a stretch. The amount of times they’d been in the same position could not be counted and though it occurred often, he would never get used to it. Trying to take it deeper, he slacked his jaw but knowing that Mark was holding back and not fucking him like he meant it had been disappointing. As the birthday boy, Mark deserved the treat and more, but reciprocity would be appreciated.

Momentarily removing his mouth from that oh so delicious cock, he mustered the words, “Mark, fuck - fuck my mouth!” before diving back in for more.

Hands gripped his hair tighter, body leaning forward and hips thrusting as the large cock entered his mouth again and again. That was better. He could taste the drops of pre cum on his tongue, swallowing every drop and stretching his jaw to take in more and more. With every few thrusts, the tip of Mark’s cock brushed deeper inside Jackson’s mouth. The Hong Kong native gagged, craving more and wanting to consume all of Mark’s length. Eyes watering, jaw beginning to ache from being open for so long, not knowing how much more he could take, Jackson quickened his pace.

Actions rougher and quicker, Mark moaned in sync with the younger man, “Fuck, baby, you take it so well. You gonna swallow?”

Mark’s cock pulsed on his tongue, he was going to cum soon, and Jackson had the option of what to do next. It was not a hard decision; one made in a split second, Jackson nodding his head immediately. With Jackson’s approval, Mark tightened his grip on the younger’s hair, pulling him in deeper and allowing himself to feel the pleasure of release, the pleasure of filling Jackson’s mouth with his cum, spilling into his throat, the hot liquid being swallowed down and Jackson taking every lick, every inch of it until there was no more. Moaning in appreciation through his own fumbling, trying to not miss a drop, Jackson rolled his eyes back.

Once there was no more, Mark let go of his hold on Jackson, falling back into the couch to catch his breath. Jackson leaned back and let his mouth relax, his boyfriend eyeing him from above. The sight of the sweet man before him, drops of cum around his mouth, made Mark smile. He leaned forward, collecting the drops with his thumb and pressing them against Jackson’s mouth. Opening at the instant touch, Jackson accepted the finger, sucking at the tip and leaning into the touch. It was a shame cocks could not harden so soon again, damned refractory periods and all, Jackson thought, because he really wanted Mark to fuck his face, stain it in his cum and send him outside for the world to see who he truly belonged to. After a few more rounds of their activities, of course.

Mark pulled Jackson to his lap, wincing at the ache and pressure applied to his now soft cock. He winced once more when he dragged Jackson into another kiss, the taste of his bitter cum on Jackson’s tongue not one he was too fond of. The younger accepted the invitation, limbs tangled together and returning the kisses with much more fervour.

Suddenly, Jackson backed up, a glint in his eyes and a plan concocted to make his boyfriend even more aroused. He made a show of taking off his remaining clothes, taking off every item very slowly and his eyes never leaving Mark’s. First were his pants, teasing as he slipped his fingers into them and pulled them off inch by inch, dropping them on the floor and leaning down to pick them up again with feigned innocence. He’d turned to the side, his plump ass, though clothed, on display. Mark’s eyes never left him, watching as the younger rapper stripped down. Once fully naked and exposed as the day he was born, Jackson made a show of touching himself in his intimate places, a hand roaming over his nipples and lulling his head back, a hand dipping behind him and tensing up at the touch. A sight for sore eyes, his hair tousled and mouth hanging open, Jackson whimpered at his own actions.

When Mark growled for the nth time, Jackson laughed, dropping his act and scrambling around to grab the bottle of lube from the table drawer. He paused slightly, hesitant, turning back to Mark and asking, “Condom or no condom?”

“It’s up to you.” Mark passed the decision to Jackson. The statement was ultimately true; they knew they were both free from any sexually transmitted diseases, guaranteed by their regular checkups, and only used condoms when they wanted to avoid having a mess to clean up after their activities.

But Jackson really wanted Mark’s cock. He really wanted to be marked and filled to the brim, surrounded by Mark’s everything. The idea of being stained with his boyfriend’s cum had him panting already, and he knew Mark would like that too. Barely managing to keep his composure, almost dropping to his knees, he shut the drawer tight, the condom now nowhere in sight. Jackson knew he would not regret his decision.

As he was pulled into Mark’s embrace, Jackson freed his hands, setting the bottle aside on the couch to focus on his lover. There stood Jackson, right in front of Mark, as the older man rooted his hands to his boyfriend’s hips. Naked bodies engulfed each other, hearts fluttering, the two men coming together once more. Scattering gentle and slow kisses along the Hong Kong native’s torso, Mark took advantage of his boyfriend’s weakened state, not at all helping with Jackson’s inability to stand.

“Gorgeous, everything about you is gorgeous.” Mark declared, the sweet words punctuated through his kisses. Breathy moans filled the room, ones of utmost appreciation and satisfaction, as Mark shifted his lips lower, the younger rapper resting his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder to keep himself upright.

“As much as I enjoy - love this,” Jackson breathed out heavily, not wanting to stop his boyfriend just yet, “this day is about you.” With a little shove, Mark ended up laying his head on the back of the couch, Jackson seating himself in his favourite position, Mark’s lap, once again.

Face to face, a mere inch apart, Jackson’s eyes flickered between his boyfriend’s gaze and lips, moving in towards the latter. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, intense with the need to be consumed by one another.

Minutes into their heated make out session, hands roaming, the older of the two ruffled around, his hands scouring for something on the side as Jackson pressed himself against his boyfriend. Popping open the bottle of lubricant, Mark slicked his cold fingers, teasing at the entrance of Jackson’s hole simultaneously biting the younger’s lip to cause him both pain and pleasure. Drawing a gentle line over the crevice, Mark felt Jackson shiver above him. The Hong Kong native hissed as the first finger pushed passed the ring of muscle and into his rim, arching his back. He was so tight, his hole untouched from when they’d done this last, the day before Jackson flew to China. Never again was he going to go abroad without Mark, never again.

Deeper and deeper, the finger intruded, opening the younger man, the friction causing him to jolt on his lover’s lap. Mark pushed in and pulled back, gently at first but steadily increasing his pace, slowly easing the Hong Kong native to his touch.

“I bet you can’t wait for me to fill your pretty little hole.” Mark whispered to Jackson’s ear, nipping at the side of his throat, “Waited for my fingers, didn’t you, and my cock?” He knew Jackson had waited for him, having received the occasional whining and wishful texts of how much he missed him. The words were deceitful, ones enticing a response he’d already expected.

As anticipated, Jackson pushed himself back into the finger, the intrusion edging closer to his hilt but not quite there. Moaning for more, he snapped at Mark to get on with it already, “Another!” He demanded. At his request, Mark slipped in his second finger, widening the stretch and continuing his pace, driving Jackson up the walls.

Two fingers in, Jackson could barely contain himself. In fact, the moment Mark’s fingers curled and pressed into the younger man’s prostate, Jackson mewled. “Fuck! Ugh, so good. Oh my - Mark! Oh, feels, hmm, so good.” Jackson cried out. “Stretch me, babe. Hmm, just like that.” Humming as his lover brushed over his prostate again and again, his core rattled at the brutal touch. His eyes closed and head rolling back, his next words fumbling out his mouth, “I could, mmhm, come from, uhh, from your fingers alone.”

Mark growled at Jackson, the mere thought of such a happening bringing him the most unpleasant frown. “You wouldn’t.” While it was definitely a complete, Mark knew the delay of his now hard again cock entering Jackson would only bring himself misery.

In his frustration, he added another finger, thrusting it into the mess. “You cum on my cock or you don’t come at all. Birthday boy rules.” He warned, voice low and brows furrowed. The threat was serious, an idea that had been set into action a few times before and one Jackson knew would be torture.

A flash of memory popped up in Jackson’s head; the memory of Mark caging Jackson in with a cock ring, Mark edging Jackson for over an hour, maybe two, and finally letting the younger man cum once he’d been turned into a sobbing and begging mess. Though it had been great sex and Jackson had never cum so hard in his life, it wasn’t what he wanted at that moment.

Digging his fingers into Mark’s skin, he nodded in understanding. If anything, he only wanted Mark’s cock sooner. The three fingers thrusted in and out of him between kisses were fuelling his desire for release, the result of his pre ejaculate state. Blindingly feeling for the discarded bottle from the side, he grabbed the lubricant and slathered a reasonable amount to Mark’s hardened cock.

Pulling Mark’s fingers away abruptly and into his own hands, he shifted further up on his lover’s lap. “I’ll come on your cock babe, I promise.” Reassuring the other man, he stared directly into his boyfriend’s eyes, gaze intense and pleading, “Just, please, fuck me!”

On regular nights, or days or whenever, they engaged in their sexual activities, Jackson would typically be opened up slowly, lovingly, with at least four fingers and extended periods of time taken to ensure the stretch would be wide enough. When either of the two wanted something rougher, Mark would sink his fist into the younger’s hole or accompany his fingers with one of Jackson’s favourite devices. His favourite red and black vibrator, for example.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Mark smirked, watching his lover come apart from very little of his touch and so soon. Knowing he could cause that was exhilarating, an ego booster, Mark pushing to see what else he could do, “Wanting a big, fat cock to rip you apart. Is that why you were twerking and dancing like that with every other person in China?” Countless times had Mark watched Jackson on his Chinese television broadcasts, the way the younger interacted with fans and colleagues, a tone bordering above friendship. Even on his recent trip, Jackson filmed an appearance on another variety show with a familiar friend, a broadcast which Mark just so happened to catch a few days after.

Egging on the younger rapper, Mark cupped his lover’s ass in his hands, squeezing the meat, as his lips trailed the Hong Kong native’s collarbone.

Jackson too shared those feelings, being an outsider to his boyfriend’s many online friendships and flirtations, constantly making clear his distaste only for the older rapper to argue the same point against him. “Uh - no! I - you were the one forgetting about - about me, babe, you - you won’t ever forget me after - agh!” He stuttered and screamed through Mark’s teasing, the touch of all his sensitive areas, his nipples, his hole, his cock. An accidental friction of their cocks rubbing together, Jackson choked out a moan.

Pushing further, Mark questioned Jackson’s abilities, “Yeah, what are you doing to do? Make this a fuck I’ll never forget?” His voice was taunting, almost laughing as though it was not possible for the younger rapper to do such a thing.

Something ignited within Jackson, the Hong Kong native instantly shoving Mark back and swatting the older rapper’s arms away like a mad man. Mocking him? Jackson would make Mark take back those words, he’d see.

Lifting himself up and over his boyfriend’s hardened length, Jackson lowered down on Mark’s cock slowly. His head tilted back at the stretch, the intruding thickness making itself comfortable within him. Sliding on and off Mark’s thick cock, Jackson ensured he would not give in completely to Mark. Only the tip brushed up inside him, a mere inch in and out, slow and teasing, in an attempt to prolong the experience.

“I’m yours, you’re - you’re mine.” Panting, Jackson repeated the sentiment they’d shared between the two of them for years. Initially the phrase had been used innocently, the sexual input only so recent to remind each other who they belonged to. “I’m - I’m, hmm, going to, ahh, make you feel so - so good, babe.”

His grip fell on his boyfriend’s shoulders, tightening the more he moved against the older man. Drawing his lips against Mark’s face, Jackson traced the other’s jawline, eyes shut as he leaned against the man and whispered, “You won’t even think about, won’t even look at anyone else, ahh, when - when I’m done with you.”

Their positioning, a position of power for Jackson, was so intoxicating. Though he was clearly, and proudly, the receiving end, Jackson had full control over their movement unless the older of the two were to do something about it, and Mark wouldn’t, knowing full well what he had instigated. Bottoming from the top was undeniably one of Jackson’s favourites, right up there with being pressed and fucked down into a mattress so hard the bed would break.

Aroused by the idea, Jackson took in more cock, his hole happily opening up for Mark. His hands roamed his lover’s back, his lips fused with the American’s. After every few thrusts, he took another inch in and another and another until Mark’s cock was half buried inside. Interrupting his beautiful and breathy moans, Mark bit back a groan, “Is that all?” He asked, hands bruising the younger’s hips in an attempt to steady the man. “I think you can do better, baby boy.”

Hearing the term of endearment, which he was usually fond of, a regular trigger to his blush, Jackson only scowled. He felt as though Mark was mocking him, again, and set about to teach the man a lesson. Withdrawing completely from the cock slowly, Jackson sank back down again, slamming the tip against his prostate and howling at the sensation, “Ah, fuck! Fuck me, Mark!”

“Mmm, baby,” Mark moaned as he felt the swallow of his cock, still adamant on getting the younger to live up to his words, “why don’t you fuck yourself?”

Knowing he’d been given a signal for the rough end of things, Jackson wordlessly continued his mission, increasing his pace as he repeatedly withdrew and seated himself fully. Every hit to his prostate urged another moan, the noises out of his mouth louder and louder, refusing to hold back. His sounds fuelled Mark, the American pressing his fingers harder into the younger’s sides, forming light bruises. Jackson didn’t care though, he was too busy getting fucked within an inch of his life.

Riding Mark’s cock as though his life depended on it, Jackson did not stop bouncing on his lover’s lap, his nails digging into the American’s back at every moment. Thighs slapping against one another again and again, the younger man refused to slow his pace. He could see the redness forming when he gazed down at them but they were not his concern. His only need was to be consumed by his lover, the thought urging him to crash his lips on Mark’s. Channeling all his want into the kiss, kisses, Jackson licked the seam of Mark’s lips, an urgent need to feel his lover all over him. Jackson wanted to be full, to be torn apart and split in half, all consumed by the man he’d committed to. He wanted to wake up with a limp that would not go away for days, even longer than that, fucked into next week. Everyone, he wanted everyone to know how he’d been sexed up and drilled into, beyond satisfied in a session of brutal fucking. And to those who truly knew of their secret relationship, they should know how all of it was Mark’s doing with every single step he took, every bite of his lip, every wandering thought.

Impaling himself on his lover’s cock, Jackson was determined to make his fantasies a reality. He cried out with every thrust, unable to control himself and gaining unearthly levels of confidence in knowing Mark was groaning and moaning because of him.

“Slow - slow down, Jacks.” Mark choked out, his request ignored. His cock was used, exploited, to the younger rapper’s liking, the American expressly denied of any instance to change the pace. In hindsight, it was probably, definitely, deserved considering how he’d added fuel to the fire and tricked his lover into dominating the night but Mark, if anything, was competitive. Jackson should have known better.

Unfortunately for Mark, the combination of sweat slicked bodies sliding against each other and Jackson’s cock rubbing against Mark’s stomach worked against his plans. Soon enough, Jackson was yelling and gasping out a breath as his vision turned white. The Hong Kong native stilled, Mark still buried inside him, as he released his seed, all over his lover’s stomach and fell forward with his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, clawing at the man’s back.

Aware that while the younger man may have cum sooner than expected, Jackson had miraculously obeyed Mark’s wishes for the Hong Kong native to cum only on his cock, Mark held his lover throughout the younger’s orgasm, barely flinching through the painful form of scars on his back. A part of him was proud not only of his ability to overwhelm Jackson but also that the younger rapper had been so obedient. Another night, he’d praise the man and celebrate their achievement with a round of gentle praise but this night was different. As Jackson came down from his high, Mark cupped the younger’s face and kissed his pride into his boyfriend, a hand stroking Jackson’s hair from the back of his head.

“We can continue, you know,” Jackson murmured as they pulled apart, “You haven’t finished yet.” 

Hesitant, Mark glanced at his boyfriend, “Are you sure? You just came.”

“I don’t care. Tonight is about you.” Jackson reiterated again and again just how okay he was with satisfying the hunger of Mark’s cock, constantly reassuring the American that he wanted this more than anything. It was Mark’s birthday, after all.

Squeezing the meat of Jackson’s ass, Mark watched as his boyfriend clenched around his touch. His hole tightening around Mark’s cock once more, the friction hit Jackson like a brick. “Be gentle first, please.” The Hong Kong native muttered into the crook of the American’s shoulder, slouched against him. Jackson ached all over, sensitive from his orgasm, yet still determined to have Mark finish inside him. “Pretty please.” He pleaded, exploiting the fact that he could get anything he wanted out of Mark, any way he wanted with a few, simple words.

Developing a slow rhythm, gentle, inch by inch movement, barely even thrusts to the younger rapper’s spent hole, Mark eased his lover into continuation. While he knew he could have let the younger man go and jerk himself off to completion, knowing Jackson, Mark would have landed himself in hot water for even suggesting the idea. If such a thing happened, the younger rapper’s growing insecurities would come into play, something they’d agreed to set aside during their sexual activities.

Minutes went on, the slow pace increasing at a rate that was barely noticed to watchful eyes but soon, Jackson managed to regain his strength. His once flushed appearance was replaced by sheer smugness, a glint of mischief and challenge in his eyes.

“Bet you can’t make me come again.” Jackson smirked into the challenge, confident that his lover would not take the wager. It only made Mark all the more driven to tear the younger man apart. Jackson would regret it.

Another growl from Mark and Jackson found himself stripped of the power he’d once had.  
Gone was the ability to make his lover choke from his rapid movements, the power exchanging hands as Mark bucked up his hips, digging his fingers into the younger’s sides. Dominating his lover from beneath him, Mark buried his cock balls deep in Jackson, repeatedly hitting the younger’s sweet spot again and again until Jackson lost his ability to form coherent words, babbling a string of gibberish instead. The American pulled his boyfriend into a searing kiss to stop the muffled words, leaning away to fix his gaze on the younger rapper and watch himself break the man apart. Nails scraping, scratching, digging, Jackson did what he could to keep himself along for the ride, though not able to hold out for long. Keening at the drill of his prostate, Jackson’s moans grew so loud Mark was glad he’d soundproofed the apartment long before. Louder and louder until they could no longer be defined as moans but as screams. So, so beautiful, thought the American.

“Ah, fuck.” Mark cursed, his reaction to the screams an indication of reaching his climax. He stilled, the younger too, both more than content to do so. “Jack - son!” The name broken into stutters and stammers fell from Mark’s lips as he released his seed, hot spurts leaking into Jackson’s puffy hole.

Not the only one to react so strong, the Hong Kong native found himself needing to take back his own words. Tears soaked Jackson’s cheeks as his cock spilled a weak stream of liquid onto the puddle of mess on his lover’s stomach, his second orgasm of the night.

Panting, Jackson collapsed on top of Mark, who’d fallen with his head on the back of the couch, splaying himself over the American, both tired and sated. Sweat trickled between them, the sticky residue of Jackson’s release back on himself. At any other moment, he would twist his face into one of disgust but there was a larger problem in that his back and front were now covered in cum. A situation which prevented him from simply climbing off Mark and seating himself beside his lover. Mark, the helpful man that he was, bless, was quick to grab a number of tissues from his side and assist with the cleanup. A hand across the younger's back and one to the younger’s ass, he carefully removed the excess liquid, throwing the used tissues in the nearby trash can. Repeating the same notion on their stomachs, Jackson was finally able to shift, the two now side to side with their shoulders touching as the Hong Kong native, too, fell back against the couch.

“Shit, Jacks, that was the best birthday treat ever!” Were the first words out of Mark’s mouth as they lay against each other, the younger of the two resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He praised Jackson, kissing the top of the younger rapper’s head as he did so.

Humming in agreeance, Jackson let his eyes flutter shut, too tired to reply. A moment’s silence passed, comfortable in one another’s company.

Suddenly, Jackson straightened up as a thought entered his mind, “I should have played ‘Birthday Sex’ for you! Fuck!” He whined, “A missed opportunity!” At the back of his mind, he’d imagined giggly sex and the two trying to sing along before falling into a bout of laughter.

“We’ve still got time.” Shrugged Mark, it was not yet midnight and if the song suggestion still meant a round of sex, he was open to anything. “No visible marks, you said that right?” Mark questioned what he’d been told earlier. After a nod of confirmation, he guided the younger man to lay down on the couch, facing him, and hovered over Jackson.

Shifting himself on top of his lover’s body, Mark took a quick glance at Jackson. The man in question held a curious look, unsure of what was to happen. Finding his favourite place, Mark began kissing up those strong, thick thighs he loved so much, trailing his lips all over. Kissing his way up the younger’s body and back down again, he attached himself to the Hong Kong native’s thighs, lacking the ability to part for long.

“How many times are you planning to make me cum tonight, babe?” Asked Jackson, half jokingly. Surprise overcame his face as he spotted his lover’s reaction, suddenly remembering his earlier wager. His toes curled just thinking about it.

“Oh baby boy, I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!


End file.
